


Good things come from bad decisions

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Cute Steve Harrington, F/M, Pregnancy, Protective Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: Reader gets pregnant from a one night stand with Billy. Luckily her best friend Steve is there to support her.





	Good things come from bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based loosely off my own experiences. I fell pregnant at 17 when I was still studying, my parents flipped but I stayed in education and got my diploma. Really hope you guys enjoy this and leave any feedback in the comments. Enjoy 😊

4 weeks ago.

That's where this all started.

It was just meant to be a bit of harmless fun. You met Billy at the motel at 8, you were both only there for one thing, and he did not disappoint. You both knew this was just a bit of fun though and nothing serious.

Yet here you were, 4 weeks later, sobbing on your bathroom floor as you looked at those two pink lines they had now changed your life forever. A million thoughts raced through your head. _you couldn't be a mum! You were still in highschool! What would your parents say!? What would your friends say!? What would Billy say!? How were you going to do this?_

you were drawn out of your thoughts by a knock at the door.

"(Y/n) honey, are you ok? You've been in there a while?"

You quickly wiped the tears off your face and hid the test in your pocket as you opened the door to your mum.

"Yeah mum, sorry, I'm fine" you gave her a smile to try and reassure her. 

She nodded before turning and walking down the hallway. She briefly turned back as she told you you had a visitor. 

You headed towards your room knowing exactly who it was going to be. You swung your door open and saw your best friend Steve Harrington lying on your bed making himself at home like usual. 

"Hey! What's up shorty?"

You rolled your eyes at Steve's nickname for you as you say on the edge of your bed, twiddling your thumbs wondering how you were going to explain to your best friend what was going on.

Steve could sense there was something wrong, he placed a gentle hand in your shoulder as he asked you with a concerned look on his face what was wrong.

It was now or never, you had to tell him, he was your best friend, and even if he hated Billy's guts, you knew he cared for you. You took a deep breath before beginning to tell Steve what's happened.

"I...uhm...met Billy a few weeks ago.....at a motel..."

Steve gave you a pointed look and you knew he didn't agree with your decision but, decided to stay quiet as he could tell there was more. 

"And now I'm.......uhm......3 weeks late....."

"You mean.....oh shit....."

You turned to Steve as tears streamed down your face and he instantly pulled you in for a hug.

"Does.....he know?" He whispered the question, not sure how to approach the situation. 

You didn't trust your voice so all you could do was shake your head. 

Steve could tell you weren't up for talking about it all right now, so he just held you in his arms until you were ready. 

It felt like an eternity in Steve's arms until you finally pulled away from him and wiped your teary eyes. 

You looked up at Steve and he gave you a reassuring smile, you knew you could open up to him about what you were thinking. 

"Billy.....can't know.....he won't want to know..."

"What are you gonna do though?" Steve asked worriedly, scared go hear your answer and what it would mean for your future. 

"I-I'm keeping the baby Steve.....I decided that the moment I saw those two pink lines....Billy doesn't need to know.....this is my decision"

Steve sat there silently processing all you had just said. He knew you were a strong woman and you could do this on your own, but you didn't have to. 

"(Y/n).... Billy's gonna work out that dates......he's not that stupid....how are you gonna keep this from him?"

You shrugged your shoulders and shook your head. Truth is, you didn't know how you were going to do this and keep it a secret....you just knew you had to.

You looked at Steve and could tell he was thinking something. He was deep in thought and you were worried what he was thinking about you. Steve then looked at you with a caring smile on his face and determination in his eyes before he spoke. 

"You don't have to do this alone OK?.....I'm gonna be there for you though all of this......and....uhm....if you want.....we can tell them the baby's mine....I'll stick with you through anything (y/n)"

You looked at Steve in shock, was he really going to put his whole life on hold for your mistake? 

"Steve....you don't have to do that for me.....it-it's my mistake that I've got to deal with....I-I can't expect you to put your whole life on hold for me"

You appreciated his offer but you couldn't expect him to do this for you, he had his whole life ahead of him, he should be thinking of going to college, not thinking of staying here to raise a baby with you.

"(Y/n)...I want to do this for you...you're my best friend....I'd do anything for you....I-I I love you (y/n)"

You looked at Steve shocked by his admittance. Your best friend, Steve Harrington, king of Hawkins high....loved you? You had never thought about the possibility that Steve would like you as more than a friend, you had seen the kind of girls he had been with and you were nothing like, especially Nancy Wheeler. 

You thought back on all the years you had known Steve, your constant pining over a man you never thought would feel the same way about you. That's one of the reasons you slept with Billy, to distract you from Steve. But, now here you were listening to the boy you loved all these years say he loved you. It was probably because your hormones were all over the place but tears started falling from your eyes, Steve was instantly worried thinking he had said something wrong, he placed a gently hand on your shoulder as he spoke. 

"(Y/n)....I-I'm sorry.....I thought have--"

You cut Steve off by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Steve" you whispered against his lips. 

As you pulled away you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. He reached over and held your hand, running his thumb along your knuckles, he gently spoke, reassuring you everything was going to be OK. 

You and Steve spoke about everything, about what you were going to do with highschool, what was going to happen when the baby arrived....about how your family and friends and even teachers would react. 

You decided you would finish your last year's of highschool together while being pregnant and after having the baby. You would tell the school and your parents but keep it hidden from your peers....especially Billy, until you couldn't keep it hidden any longer. 

When you told both your parents to say they were disappointed was an understatement. They told you you'd ruined your life, that you had so much ahead of you and you'd ruined your life and future career.

After you explained you had thought about everything and you were still going to highschool to pass your exams, they eventually came round and said they would support you and Steve and the baby as mug as they could. 

Your parents came with you when you and Steve told the school. They were very understanding and said they would accommodate to you as much as they could while you were studying. They also respected the fact you wanted to keep this quiet for as long as you could. 

Over the next few months your relationship with Steve blossomed. School was going really well, the teachers kept a close eye on you but luckily none of the students noticed. You also thankfully managed to steer clear from Billy, who was probably preoccupied with his latest girl. 

As you started nearing the 6/7 month Mark of your pregnancy it was getting harder and harder to hide it and that's when people started to talk. 

You would hear the whispers and see the looks people would give you around the school. You just ignored them and kept your chin up, with Steve by your side they wouldn't get to you, until word got to Billy about you. 

You and Steve were standing by your locker, talking and minding your own business, just enjoying each others company. That was until Billy sauntered over to the two of you. 

"Well, well, well.....what do we have here.....(y/n)....the slut of Hawkins high"

Steve glared at Billy as he moved to stand in front of you, he was a lot more protective of you the last few months.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that"

"Or what Harrington....not my fault the slut sleeps around and gets pregnant.....just glad it was you and not me that knocked the slut up"

Billy winked at you, clearly trying to provoke Steve as much as he could. You pulled Steve away, not wanting him to get in a fight, especially with Billy. 

"C'mon Steve...he's not worth it"

Billy laughed "yeah that's right Harrington, listen to your little slut.....I've had my fun with her anyway"

At that comment you whipped around and stormed over to Billy who had that arrogant smirk on his face, the smirk stayed on his face even after your hand collided with his cheek. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that.....this is exactly the reason I decided not to te-- no it doesn't matter.....just say away from me and my baby"

You stormed off with Steve as tears rolled down your face. You wished Billy could be a nicer person, if he was maybe he could have been involved in your baby's life. But no way were you letting him anywhere near you and your baby when he acts like that, besides, Steve will be an amazing Dad. 

You walked out to Steve's car hand in hand, trying to forget about Billy and you nearly telling him the truth. Sure he probably deserves to know but it was easier this way, for everyone if he didn't know. If only he would leave the two of you alone. 

"(Y/n)!.....(y/n)!.....wait! What were you going to say?"

You really didn't want to deal with Billy, especially after what he said to you. You stared opening the door to Steve's car but a hand pushed it shut. You stared at the car, not wanting to acknowledge who was behind you. 

"(Y/n)....please.....whatever you were gonna say to me was clearly important"

You turned to look at Billy, a hard expression on your face as you spoke.

"It doesn't matter Billy....just drop it"

"No (y/n)....whatever it is I deserve to know!"

At this point Steve got back out the car and joined you at your side, he placed a protective arm over your shoulders as his other hand came up and rested on your growing bump, while he glanced at Billy.

Billy looked down at your bump, you could see he was thinking, you were scared he was starting to put everything together. 

"(Y/n).....exactly....how far along are you?"

You couldn't look up at Billy as you answered him in a whisper.

"27 weeks...."

"That's what.....6 and a half months?"

You nodded as you felt Steve's arm around you tighten. You both knew where this was going. 

"Th-that means.....is that....(y/n) tell me it's not what I think it is"

You looked at Billy who looked shocked and angry at the same time, which was understandable given the situation. 

"Yeah.....that's right.....I'm guessing you've figured out the rest then, huh?"

Billy just looked between you and Steve not believing what he had just found out. He was the one that had knocked you up! What the fuck was he gonna do! He was no way ready to be a dad. 

"I know what you're thinking and that's why I didn't tell you.....we both know what happened was a mistake.....and you know as well as I do that uhm.....it wouldn't be a good idea me and you......I mean we were just a one night thing, nothing serious......but, me and Steve....we're happy, he wants to be a dad and he'll be amazing at it"

You said the last part while looking lovingly at Steve. 

Billy nodded. 

"Uh yeah exactly, I don't want to be tied down by some brat anyway"

Billy tried to mask the hurt he felt by being his cock arrogant self but, deep down he was hurt that he wasn't told sooner, hurt that he knew he couldn't raise a baby, hurt that Steve Harrington would make a better dad than him. What hurt him the most though was that he knew this was all true and it was for the better. 

You could tell he was hurt but knew he knew it was for the best. You and Steve got in the car as Billy walked away, you knew he would leave you all alone as he knew it was for the best. 

Steve started the car then reached his hand over to lay it on your small bump, he looked at you and gave you a reassuring smile. 

"Hey, good things come from bad decisions"

In that moment you knew you'd made the best decision keeping this baby, especially with Steve by your side.


End file.
